fredland_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Draconi
Draconi (DRA-ko-nigh) are a race of humanoid dragons native to Gondorma. They evolved from proper dragons of old as a result of generations of living alongside humanoids, and possess powerful draconic magicks. Most draconi were lost in the cataclysm that ended all mortal life in Gondorma. Thus far, the only known draconi remaining is Axel Voss. Appearance Draconi appear at a glance to look just like any humanoid. Pureblood draconi families are very rare, so the average draconi takes on the physical traits of the non-draconi parent's race. However, there are a few key defining traits that identify them. Every draconi has tiny horns, about 1-2 inches, that curve upwards. They can usually be found around the forehead or temples, or rarely on top. Two small markings in the shape of dragon wings can be found just below each shoulder blade. Finally, they have brightly-colored reptilian slit pupils. Powers and abilities Being descended from dragons, draconi have potent magical abilities, and a natural affinity with fire. They are nearly immune to fire, and cannot be so much as singed. They can cast elemental breath spells such as Go-Mela (fire) and Pika-Pi (lightning) that grow more powerful with age. Though their humanoid appearance is the standard, all draconi conceal within them their more monstrous forms. When angered or stressed to an extreme, a draconi will revert into their primal dragon state, equal to the size and strength of a normal dragon of the same age. This process, known as Dragon Shift, lasts a short period of time, but the amount of destruction it can bring about is immense. Thankfully, they are naturally pleasant and easygoing people, difficult to upset or worry. It takes something truly unforgivable to enrage the average draconi to the point of activating Dragon Shift. History For centuries, dragons were seen by Gondorman societies as a scourge on mankind. One day it all came to a head: men attacked the dragons out of fear, and the dragons retaliated. The various races banded together as a single faction, and fought long, bloody wars against the dragons. In the Gondorman year of 9978-B, the war was brought to a close due to the combined appeals of a dragon and a desert elf general. The general in question managed to capture a dragon, the first person to pull off such a feat. Contrary to what most believed, he found that the dragon was not only quite intelligent, but also rather pleasant. The dragon, a priestess in her tribe, went from being the general's prisoner to a close friend. Over time the two fell in love, and together, they traveled the world to spread their ideals, and put an end to the war. They taught that dragons and people had no real reason to fight, and that their conflict brought only needless death and sorrow to both sides. At length, an agreement was forged between dragons and man, and they all have lived in peace and prosperity ever since. Using their ancient magic, the dragons took on smaller, more humanoid forms, in order to better fit into society. As generations passed, this shape became the evolutionary standard, and a new race, the draconi, came into being. The general and the priestess, newly wed, were written into legend, and became known as the Harbingers of Harmony. Historians debate who these two heroes actually were, but few know their true names: Leonidas Mercado and Kyria Voss. These two would begin the draconi-elf Voss family line that would eventually lead to the birth of Alexas Voss. Alexas would later marry a wood elf named Elias Aubryn, and the two would give birth to none other than Axel Voss. Category:Lore Category:Races